


I’ll be good and I’ll let you go

by darkrin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver non sa quando abbia realizzato che non era solo un inganno, che era la verità, che ogni singola sillaba, ogni lettera era – la verità. Ed è allora che capisce che deve lasciarla andare. <br/>(Olicity post 3.01 - Oliver-centric)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll be good and I’ll let you go

**Warnings:** post 3x01, flusso di pensieri e poco altro, Oliver-centric.

* * *

 

 

 

   
 

“I've been cold, I've been merciless  
But the blood on my hands scares me to death  
Maybe I'm waking up today”  
(I’ll be good, JAYMES YOUNG)

  
  
   
Oliver non sa quando abbia realizzato che non era solo un inganno, che era la verità, che ogni singola sillaba, ogni lettera era –  
 _la verità._  
   
Non sa se sia quando Felicity l’ha abbracciato, mentre il mondo sembrava crollare sotto la forza miracolosa degli uomini di Slade e, per un attimo, niente aveva più importanza oltre alle ciocche bionde che gli solleticavano il volto e il corpo sottile premuto contro il suo; o quando l’ha portata in una casa abbandonata per mormorare, sotto il gelido sguardo delle telecamere, _Slade ha preso la donna sbagliata_ e _Ti amo_ , mentre, una parte della sua mente continuava a ripetergli: _è un inganno, un inganno,_ doveva _essere un inganno,_ perché se non lo fosse stato _–_  
O forse l’aveva realizzato quando Slade le aveva puntato una lama alla gola o quando John gli aveva detto: _l’unico che stai ingannando, ora, è te stesso_ , come se sapesse, come se avesse sempre saputo e andasse bene. Come se provare qualcosa per Felicity non volesse dire solo farla diventare un bersaglio, come se potesse portare ad altro oltre che alla sua morte.  
Oliver non sa quando l’abbia realizzato o quando sia accaduto – forse è stato quando l’ha vista  mordicchiare una penna rossa, mentre lavorava, o quando l’ha sentita parlare a vanvera o quando l’ha fatto sorridere, _per la prima volta_ dopo cinque anni -, ma sa quando ha capito che non può permettersi di starle accanto.  
È quando il mondo esplode tutto intorno a loro e del loro primo appuntamento non resta che un ammasso di cenere e carne brucata, che Oliver realizza che, se lascerà che lei gli resti accanto, di Felicity non rimarrà altro che l’ennesimo danno collaterale, l’ennesimo cadavere lasciato per strada dal passaggio di Oliver Queen. Ed è allora che capisce che questo – che _lei_ , che la sua vita – è un sacrificio che non può permettersi, è un sacrificio a cui non potrebbe sopravvivere.  
La lascia andare perché non può far altro, perché solo il _pensiero_ di trovarsi il suo sangue tra le mani, lo paralizza con un terrore più profondo di qualsiasi cosa abbia mai provato sull’isola o fuori da essa.  
   
 _La ama._ Non può immaginare neanche un giorno senza il suo sorriso o la sua voce, non può immaginare di seppellirla come ha sepolto suo padre, come ha sepolto Shado, Tommy e sua madre. Non può immaginare di farlo e sopravvivere.  
La ama - ed è una certezza spaventosa – per questo chiude gli occhi e, quando gli riapre, la lascia andare.  
   
(Neanche per un istante, Oliver si chiede se è quello che lei desideri.)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- in sostanza avevo bisogno di spiegar(mi) perché Oliver faccia quello che fa (e giuro che lo capisco) (ma lo prenderei a schiaffi uguale) (sorry not sorry).  
> \- NO BETA quindi se ci sono errori o strafalcioni, segnalatemelo.


End file.
